


Day is Done

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods





	Day is Done

Title:Day is Done  


Author: fragrantwoods

  


Rating: T

  


Word Count: 100

  


Setting: In the A/U of [Dear Diary](http://about-time.livejournal.com/126615.html) , a couple of days after Bill and Laura's friend leaves them for the last time.

A/N: The challenge of an actual 100 word drabble kept nagging at me, as did the aftermath of "Dear Diary".   
Title is from "Taps", of course:

__ Day is done, gone the sun,  
From the hills, from the lake,  
From the sky.  
All is well, safely rest.  
God is nigh.

 

**Day is Done**

The rock pile grew, their weathered callused hands alternating with reverence.

Laura bent her head, white-streaked red locks veiling tanned cheeks, praying to the Lords of Kobol.

Leftover pills were tucked into a leather pouch. One day, his gun might be past firing.

She combed Angelina’s hair, stroked her scarred cheek.

Bill kept a gnarled hand on Laura’s shoulder. Angelina’d been right about arthritis. The herb helped.

He counted rocks.

 A Raptor wing leaned against a tree.

Three volleys of seven rocks , three in one hand, four in the other. It would add up to twenty-one.

It would suffice.  
 

 

A/N: LJ cut is from  another version of the accepted lyrics of Taps:

Thanks and praise, For our days,  
’Neath the sun, ’Neath the stars,  
’Neath the sky,  
As we go, This we know,  
God is nigh.


End file.
